Disappeared
by BeTricks871
Summary: Remake de una historia vieja de @BenjaminTercero3. Algo pequeño. Unas palabras fuera de lugar. ¿Como se las arreglara nuestro albino favorito? Y mas importante...¿Como se las arreglo para armar este problemon? Habra Temas maduros (Violencia y abuso de todo tipo).
1. Aclaraciones

**Titulo: Disappeared**

**Por: BeTricks871**

**Summary: Remake de una historia vieja de BenjaminTercero3. ****Algo pequeño. Unas palabras fuera de lugar. ¿Como se las arreglara nuestro albino favorito? Y mas importante...¿Como se las arreglo para armar este problemon? ****Habra Temas maduros (Violencia y abuso de todo tipo).**

* * *

**Antes de empezar la escritura de los capitulos, se preguntaran el porque al principio que lean este fic, les parecera uno muy familiar, pues es un remake de un fic llamado "Si me permites amarte" del usuario BenjaminTercero3 , el cual lo borro por decir que su fic no era el mejor del mundo.**

**Pero tengo mis puntos de vista de escritora de justificar el borrar su historia:**

**1_Porque perdio sentido al hacer un capitulo centrandose en los lentes de Clyde.**

**Y 2_ una aparicion de Una que otra Lynn de los NSL del monton (Ejemplo: La de El nuevo overlord de OVERLORD159 ) Pero una de actitud yandere incestuosa como por ejemplo de Lincoln esta muerto y Black hat nacio de sus cenizas del mismo OVERLORD, Que quiere hacer a Lincoln suyo.**

**Pero como no tenia una cuenta hasta este año, y no pude pedir que continuase la historia la borro sin motivos hasta que despues de 2 años de dudas aclaro las preguntas de muchos fans de esa historia y ahora que entre aqui, le pedi si podia traer de nuevo esa historia a ese sitio, y esto es de su total aprovacion.**

**Quepo aclarar aqui que de haber hecho una trama mas sencilla y con mas sentido, hubiera hecho que Lincoln escapase, no lo viesen por 10 años y las hermanas incluido Bobby y Ronnie Anne buscaran venganza y pedacitos del peliblanco para cenar comportandose como las Louds de "Los hackers" y "Halloween" de Erik_2004_1.**

**Pero para finalizar este mensaje es tambien para RCurrent, porque mucho antes de que diga de que las hermanas se arrepientan y de por si Ronnie Anne, (Considerando que esto para tu suerte no es un sobre explotamiento del capitulo tan infame u otro fic NSL del otro mundo) Los autores tienen su forma de esciribir, si no las perdono, es por que me dio coraje como amenazaban a Lincoln a un compromiso el cual no tenia nada que ver (Eso de que poco a poco Ronnie Anne, paso de su relacion como de una entre socios a una libre de chantajes y ataduras).**

**Ademas de que soy una de las entre tantas que les desagrada el RonnieColn (Esto va comunicado a MontanaHatsune92) porque surgio en un capitulo lleno de hipocresia, Llamado Heavy meddle, con una teoria del ano, segun las hermanas que decian que si una chica te molesta, significa que le agradas, claro, el argumento mas idiota que uno no puede logicar.**

**Un relleno mas del monton, es hacer que las hermanas sean maltratadas por sus parejas y ellas no hagan otra Cosa mas que soportarlo, gemir, disfrutando y de seguro comportandose como el tipico Lincoln de Banghg (Ejemplo: Llamadas).**

**Bueno eso es todo mis amores, XOXO.**


	2. Prologo

** Capitulo 1: Prologo**

* * *

La relacion de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, surgio desde un momento en que sus hermanas, malinterpretaron el que la buleaban significaba amor, pero mas al intentar armarse un problemon al insultarla y desde ese dia llegaron a amigarse en terminos amistosos.

Pese a los prejuicios de los demas de las menciones de que eran pareja, ellos tan solo mantenian su estatus, y su reputacion, como socios.

Aunque lo que Lincoln no sabia es que, Aquel teatro del cual la latina formaba parte, para ella no era mas teatro, que a cada vez los sentimientos fingidos se volvian reales, cada 4 segundos de su vida.

Pero el muchacho, ni se daba cuenta, pero para Ronalda, decidio seguirle aun en aquel juego, para que mas tarde en un momento en el que estuviesen solos, y sintieran el boom en sus estomagos, chocarian sus lenguas hasta quedar atadas.

Dejando esto de a lado,el pasado, como comenzo todo, nos enfocaremos en el ahora.

Comenzamos en el parque de Royal Woods, en donde nos topamos con el albino y la latina, acompañados, y como no olvidarnos, de Clyde, los cuales salieron de la arcade, a estar un rato en el parque antes de volver a sus casas, a hacer cosas como por ejemplo charlar, o ver en que se parecian las nubes en el cielo, pero ahi se desatarian los problemas.

-Oigan ire a tomar un poco de agua, no me tardo.- dijo Ronnie Anne hacia Clyde y Lincoln.

-Ok.- dijeron simplemente los mucachos al unisono.

Una vez que Ronnie se fue...

-Oye Lincoln...- empezo el joven McBride el comenzar una conversacion con Lincoln- Queria saber...- aclaro un poco la garganta.- Durante todo este tiempo que salimos los 3 juntos, ¿de verdad amas a Ronalda o...? 

-Si te soy sincero, la verdad que no, ademas se que ella tambien, solo le seguimos el juego a nuestros hermanos mayores, para que no se arme un gran lio, pero ademas hay dias en donde preferiria besarme salvajemente con cualquier lagartona aqui en mi casa, que mis hermanas, inclusive Ronalda, me vean, que yo las venza en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo y que entiendan, por amor de Pete, un amor a base de presion y...- no se daba cuenta de que Ronnie caminaba regresando de tomar agua y escuchaba todo eso que para ella eran como shurikens.- amenazas, no es mi estilo...- Clyde se apresuro en interrumpirle.

-Linc.-

-¿Que?- Clyde le señalo a Ronnie con una cara hecha volcan a punto de ser como Pompeya con sudor que corria de sus ojos.

-Oh...

Ella no dijo nada, y se fue a su casa toda hecha olla, mientras que en el camino, hechaba lagrimas, Clyde solo se quedo mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y se fue.

Lincoln, solo volvio a casa, pensativo, mirando el suelo, dejando como el viento le rozaba el rostro, entro por la puerta, y se topo con algo no muy bonito.

-¡A EL!

*KAPUT*

Todas se abalanzaron contra el, y con unas caras re furiosas.

-¿¡CHICAS QUE LES PASA?!- Pregunto sorprendido el niño.

-¡QUE BOBBY CORTO CONMIGO POR QUE DIJISTE QUE NO AMABAS A RONNIE ANNE BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito entre sollozos realistas Lori.

-How could you bro?- pregunto Luna con aires de victimizacion.

-No es nada bonito.- dijo Leni uniendose a esa ola (Por cierto LucasAbad0 , si de por si lees esto, no me vengas con esos comentarios y los del OC de tu compañero MontanaHatsune92 Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic , para tu suerte, no es un fic de No tanta suerte/NSL, O por lo menos tiene caracteristicas, si un autor, endemonia o no perdona a Leni, asi es su forma de escribir, de ver que Leni en la historia borrada de BenjaminTercero3 me daria un coraje de dejarla como si de Dan Phantom/Danny Phantom Oscuro se tratas, y asi se me quitan las ansias ).

-Poco pedazo de hombres.- dijo una cierta niña rosada creyendose ser mas ella que nadie.

-No es un momento adecuado para la tragicomedia.- alego Luan.

-Poco caballeroso, cobarde, desgraciado, sin sentido.- dijo Lynn.

En ese momento escucharon un auto estacionarse.

-Te salvaste suertudote.- susurro Lori de forma como si fuese un maton de un mafioso

.- Pero mañana arregla el asunto, si no, puedes acabar como Susan Sarandon en Equipo America, ¿oiste? ¿Infiel?- pregunto la deportista pelicafe con burla, que creerse un rompe corazones en el mal sentido, no lo iba a salvar.

Todas se fueron mientras que sus manos no dejaban de atarse, como si de forma profesional, pudieran contener las ganas de asesinarlo, haciendo que el muchacho tragase saliva.

Se fue a su cuarto, antes de que sus papas, les avisasen cuando iba a estar lista la cena, recibio una llamada en su celu, una amenazante, de Bobby Santiago, ex, de Lori:

-Esuchame bien Loud, del tiempo de mañana que queda para disculparte con Ronnie Anne, te dare una extension hasta que comienze el partido de Call of duty en vivo, exactamente y literalmente 8 dias, pero si fracasas... te... juro... que...- suspiro pesadamente y hablando entredientes.- ¡QUE CUANDO YA NO SIENTAS TU VIDA ES QUE TE TIRARE AL MAR EN UNA CAJA DE REGALOS TAMAÑO ECONOMICO!- Y corto.

Esto no podria ser peor.

Tras la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, tranquilos.

Excepto las hermanas, los cuales, soñaban con una sonrisa siniestra pensando en como iban a quitarse esas ancias que tanto traian con Lincoln, mientras que al antes dicho no pudo dormir, por el problema que se metio, como paso todo.

*RING*

*Contesta llamada de Clyde* 

Clyde: Linc, ¿oye que haras ahora que sabes que no te la vas a aguantar?

Linc: Suena absurdo pero...- y le conto todo.

Clyde: Wow... ¿Haras eso? ¿Y como?

Lincoln: Siempre soy el hombre del plan.

Clyde: Bien solo quiero decirte que adios amigo.

Lincoln: Yo tambien. Nos veremos pronto. Muy pronto.

Y corto.

El plan de Lincoln era escapar lo mas lejos de su ciudad, y que quizas por 10 años, si lo daban de inlocalizable, olvidarian el asunto.

Preparo unas maletas, una mochila y una riñonera, tomo un taxi, y se lo llevo hasta el aereopuerto de la ciudad (Pasando por la residencia Santiago, el cual el y su hermanita tenian el sueño pesado y querian vengarse del peliblanco), a tomar un avion que partiese como mas exacto a las 23.57, y habia un avion reservado.

Dejo sus maletas, en la cinta internacional en donde llevan las maletas a aeropuertos extranjeros, y el se quedo con su riñonera y su mochila, entro al avion, se sento en un asiento cercano, mirando la ventana, el cielo de noche de la ciudad, por ultima vez.

-Ni de loco piensen que una relacion a base de presion hara que me vea opacado por una chica que se hace decir una roca dura.

Y el avion partio hacia su destino: Conifer, Colorado.

Lo suficientemente lejos como para que desconociesen de su ubicacion.

No lo verian en muchos años.

Y las cosas se desatarian.


	3. 7 years later

** Capitulo 2: 7 years later**

* * *

7 años... 7 años habian sido desde que Lincoln huyo a Conifer en Colorado y casi nadie supo nada de el. ¿Pero que habia sido de el que le fuese tan bien en la vida? Al llegar a Conifer, y acordandose de la conversacion que tuvo con su amigo de Lentes, en Conifer vivia un pariente lejano ahi. Lodge Loud, un hombre de apenas entre 30 y 40 años, hermano mayor de Lynn padre, desempleado, se la pasaba borracho en su casa, encerrandose en el baño de su habitacion.

Se inscribio en una escuela en donde conocio a dos chicos, que posteriormente se volvieron sus amigos, llamados Toby Kay y Andrea Bennett, en donde les conto sobre su pasado, y no tardaron en sentir un odio por esas perras que antes consideraba hermanas, que lo mejor para sus vidas es que ya estuviesen muertas.

Pero la verdadera pregunta aqui era...

¿Que habia sido de las Loud? Pues aqui veremos:

Aquella mañana, horas despues de que Lincoln, se fuese a Conifer, la matriarca se topo por sorpresa que su hijo no estaba, al igual que su hombre, sabiendo que las hijas Loud tenian algo que ver les exigieron una explicacion.

Pero con un coraje y un orgullo armado, sumado a burlas, explicaron lo que habia pasado el dia de ayer, y si Lincoln no cumplia su parte, pero al enterarse de su escape, conocian como Lincoln no se rebajaba a su nivel, perdonaba, victimizandose, saliendose de esas, que volveria arrastrandose como el gusano que es.

No pudieron creer lo que escuchaban, pero mas de las hermanas, una cosa era que Lincoln fuese responsables de los problemas que Pasaba y de alli tomaba cartas en el asunto.

A su papa, si que se volvio en una olla de rabia masculina hirbiendo, saco su cinturon y las comenzo a pegar, sin parar, por lo que le hicieron a su muchacho, antes de que su castigo finalizase, la poli entro a empujas a la casa llevando al sr. lynn.

Todo eso gracias al Señor quejon.

En el interrogatorio, cuando aquel patriarca explico las razones del porque hizo eso, decidieron llevarse a las Loud a una prision para jovenes de cualquier edad, en donde lo inarrable comenzo:

El caso se extendio por las noticias, vieron a Lynn padre como un heroe, en poner en su lugar a unas cobardes que abusaban del debil que eran esas "delicadas flores" que en realidad eran "frias y duras rocas". Lo felicitaban, le traian cada tipo de limosna, literalmente era como un ser sagrado.

Las hermanas... al saber todas en la carcel lo que paso con esas ganas de humillar al albino, las golpearon a todas, las agandallaron.

Excepto a Lily, la cual laa dieron a una pareja en adopcion de apellido los Schaeffer

La mayoria en grupo, pocas veces por su cuenta, y todo el tiempo humillandolas, subiendo videos en internet, cortandoles el cuerpo con una navaja, violandolas, el peor de esos martirios, es que al ser violadas, salieron embarazadas, pero los desgraciados que les plantaron esas semillas, los abortaron a los fetos, haciendo revoltillos con su cerebro, succionandolos o despedazandolos mientras las pujaban.

¿El peor de los martirios? Mejor dicho, fue el dia que sus espiritus como personas se fueron por el caño. Volviendolos en unos abismos que chupaban emociones. Querian tirarse de un techo para sanar su dolor. Pero era evitado por sus abusones que no querian que se les fuesen sus barquitos que resistian tanta vulnerabilidad. Intentaron tomarse clorox pero al fin y al cabo se habian rendido.

Y esa fue su vida, hasta que 7 años despues, tiempo en que se le aclaro que saldrian en libertad, pensamos que ellas hubieran aprendido la leccion pero la verdad, el dicho de las apariencias engañan juega aqui.

No aprendieron nada, aun tenian rencor por el "compromiso" que Lincoln formo un "complot-para-ir-con-cualquier-puta", pero al pasar por ese infierno en la correccional, desperto un instinto asesino, solo si Lincoln estuviese de ofrecido con viejas, pero si no lo comprometerian a golpes.

¿Y los hermanos santiago Ronnie Ann y Bobby?

Mientras por la noche dormian como iban a hacerle verdad eso que dijeron de que Lincoln no se la iba a aguantar Cara a cara, a la mañana siguiente al despertarse, y al irse sin decir nada a su madre, pero sabiendo que ellos no fueron con Lori o a hacer otra clase de cosas, al regresar frustrados de no haber encontrado al desgraciado peliblanco ese, su ma les pregunto, ya que era normal que no supiese lo que hacian sus hijos afuera, pero esta vez, algo no le cuadraba.

Les pregunto, y ellos les relataron lo ocurrido ayer, y dijeron lo anteriormente dicho que pensaban las Louds de como era Lincoln, el papa de familia al oir eso hizo lo mismo que Lynn padre, y Maria lo mismo que Rita, Bobby y Ronnie pasaron lo mismo que las hermanas Louds, el papa fue felicitado y alabado por media Royal Woods como heroe.

Al igual que las Louds, 7 años luego de que los dejaran en libertad, no aprendieron nada, su rencor hacia el peliblanco pestilente aumento por 234801. Y tenian planes perversos.

Bobby, no planeaba comprometerlo a rastas, lo iba a matar desmembrandolo, para posteriormente hacer un burrito de sus genitales, dejandolo morir como el marica que es por dentro por hacer llorar a su hermanita y no como el hombre que dice ser que se aprovecha de quien se cree debil. Le quitaria lo hombre en cuanto lo viesen. Iba a pasar un mal rato.

Ronnie, por el infierno vivido hay en el tutelar, las penetradas en su recto, los bebes que se embarazo de los cochinos de aquel "antro" pero que fueron abortados por culpa de aquellos reclusos de multiples formas mencionadas anteriormente (Tanto menores de edad y mayores de edad, de 8 a 14 años), que la rompieron por dentro, desde ese dia perdio la cordura, se volvio oficialmente loca, por Lincoln, mataria a todos aquellos de detener su objetivo de estar con su conejito, cualquier puta que la robaria, ahora y cuando muriesen los dos, o que se quedase con su craneo como sombrero, se imaginaba a ella y Lincoln juntos, otras veses una piscina de su sangre y organos.

Siempre juntos, en la vida y en la muerte, en el cielo y el infierno, etc.

Pues bueno, que el juego empieze.


	4. Mientras tanto

** Capitulo 3: Mientras tanto...**

* * *

En Conifer, Colorado era una mañana soleada, en la residencia del tio Lodge, se encontraba Lincoln desayunando un vaso de jugo con una galleta de chocolate con mermelada, mientras Lodge se tomaba un poco de cafe con licor y helado de chocolate con un pedazo de pizza viendo el canal Venus masturbandose.

Una vez terminado su desayuno- Tio Lodge, ya me voy al cole.- agarro su mochila.

-Ok niño.- dijo el señor sin importancia y sabia que el peliblanco regresaba mas tarde porque despues de clase se la pasaba en el arcade o cualquier lugar en donde los adolescentes pasan el tiempo.- Lincoln agarro su mochila y fue directo a la puerta a esperar su bus.

El cual llego en ese momento y se subio a aquel vehiculo llendo hasta el fondo donde se encontraban Toby y Andrea.

-Hola muchachos. - les saludo.

-Hola amigo.-dijeron los chicos.

-¿Como les va?- pregunto.

-Bien.- les respondieron.

-¿Quieren ir al arcade despues de clases?- pregunto Lincoln

-No puedo.- dijo Andrea.- Hoy viene a visitarme mi tia que se va a quedar en mi casa dos semanas.

Luego Toby hablo.- Y yo tampoco puedo. Viene a visitarme mi tio abuelo que se quedara porque vendra de visita y se quedara en mi casa 3 meses.

-¿Con que visitas de parientes que se quedan en sus casas? - con lo vivido de sus hermanas en las insufribles visitas hacia la tia Ruth, ya queria olvidarlo o que se borrara de los registros mentales de sus recuerdos, cuando sus hermanas tomaban las novias que tenian como si fueran un fandom mas toxico que el de south Park. De hecho ya le valia lo que les hubiese pasado.

El autobus se detuvo en la escuela y entraron a clases. Unas horas despues, llego el momento de irse, Lincoln, Toby y andrea salieron de ahi tomando caminos separados, los dos chicos a recibir las visitas de sus parientes y Lincoln hacia el Arcade.

Tardo 8 minutos en llegar, pero llego a una maquinita de autos deportivos, saco unas monedas, las puso en donde se insertan las monedas y el juego comenzo.

Mientras seguia fingiendo que conducia, Lincoln viendo el camino virtual, pensaba un poco sobre su relacion con los chicos Kay y Bennett, desde que fueron amigos desde hace mucho, Con el paso de los años, surgieron sentimientos dentro de el, unos muy raros, no solo con Andrea, si no con Toby.

Jamas sintio una atraccion por los 2 sexos, pero a el no le importaba lo que dijeran la sociedad, si hacer trio, o que 5 lo compartan como si fuese el unico alimento de naufragos, solo los queria a ellos y a nadie mas.

¿Que tenia de horrible u enfermizo eso?

A lo mejor podia ser nada.

Y si era asi el caso, dejo de pensar en eso para volver a concentrarse en el juego tardo dos minutos en que el auto de aquel juego virtual choco con un cactus dando "Fin del juego" al juego.

Se levanto, y sacando un fajo de billetes, fue a la area de comida a comer unas porciones de pizza y un vaso de gaseosa.

Pidio dos porciones y un vaso. Se comio la primera porcion y el vaso de gaseosa y al salir del arcade porque ya era tarde comio ese pedazo de Pizza en el camino de regreso a la casa de Lodge a dormir.

Tardo como 12 minutos con 42 segundos al llegar a la casa, su tio no estaba, solo estaba con el televisor prendido mostrando las barras de color. Por lo que sabia de el desde que llego a Colorado, siempre se iba, entre las 21.00 y las 22.00, a los bares a arrojar dinero a bailarinas exoticas desnudas para que luego tal bailarina y otras mas hagan una orgia con el.

Lodge, despues de 3 años de que Lincoln conocio y se hizo amigo de Toby Kay y Andrea Bennett, intento negociar con el en llevarselo ahi para que diera bang a a una de las bailarinas del poste, o lo antes mencionado de una cogida de 3 o mas con 1.

Pero no habia que ser asi de exagerado, decidio experimentar el amor y que ocurriese naturalmente.

Fue al cuarto de huespedes de aquella residencia se saco la ropa y se acosto a dormir.

Pero de lo que podia disfrutar de aquel descanso a lo lejos de Conifer, en una ciudad de nombre Greeley, en una descarga de chatarra oxidada, podian olerse y sentirse malas vibras esparciendose como peste negra.

Miedo, panico, preocupacion y demas.

La pregunta es..

¿Porque?

Y mas importantes ¿quienes eran los que hacian sentir esas perturbadoras sensaciones?

La respuesta es facil en el camino, se encontraban unas hijas de puta de nombre hermanas Louds que esperaban asesinar y cumplir su venganza contra Lincoln por infiel y que sabe que.

En el otro, un rencoroso de nombre Bobby que haria a Lincoln un puñal y una enferma de amor de nombre Ronnie Anne que estaria con su conejito para toda la vida ya fuese en el comodo cielo o el ardiente infierno.

Iban ahi a planear su venganza, no por separado, si no que para la posterioridad, y uniendo fuerzas, Lincoln cavaria su tumba.


	5. Planes y un mensaje

** Capitulo 4: Planes y un mensaje**

* * *

Nos centramos en un deposito de Chatarra en Greeley en donde Bobby, Ronnie Anne Santiago y unas hermanas Louds furiosas iban a planear su venganza contra el albino, Ronnie Anne matarlo y estar con el y nadie mas inclusive muertos y Bobby a quitarle lo hombre.

Era oscuro, no se veia casi ni se distinguia cinco hectareas, aquellos malhechores se encontraban tan ocupados en empezar a matar que no se dieron cuenta de que chocaron.

-¡LOUDS! - Dijeron los dos mexicanos al unisono.

\- ¡SANTIAGOS!- Exclamaron las chicas.

-¿Que hacen aqui? - pregunto Ronalda.

-Lo mismo que tu y Bobby, ver muerto a Lincoln por lo que te hizo. Si no te respondio como el machote que es. Eso ya no nos importa. Solo queremos que su alma se desintegre en el infierno.- dijo Luan con su sonrisa macabra cuando eran los primeros de Abril, El dia de los inocentes.

-Si tambien nosotros, dejamos atras que rompiese el compromiso, le quitaremos lo degenerado.- dijo bobby rebajandose al mismo nivel que ellas.

-¿Y Que dicen si trabajamos juntos? - pregunto Lori. Todos la miraban de que no entendia lo que dijo. - Digo. Juntando fuerzas. Ese pestilente ruso es un hombre muerto. Jajajaja.- se burlo Lori con arrogancia pensando en que el mismo joto que lo cargo en sus brazos, tocaria el suelo.

-Si, ¡SE ARREPENTIRA DE LAS TANTAS DESDICHAS QUE PASAMOS EN ESE PUTO TUTELAR! ¡VE PREPARANDO TUS ARMAS LINCOLN LOUD! ¡NADIE TE DEJARA UNA FLOR EN TU TUMBA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se rieron todos.

-¿Comenzamos? - pregunto Lily ansiosa.

-Empezemos.- dijeron los Louds y los santiago poniendo manos a la obra. Salieron del deposito a conseguirse armas para asesinar a Lincoln, como Glocks, otras mas poderosas como AK47s y Dragunovs, manoplas con con cuchillos, y fierros oxidados.

Si que Lincoln Loud era hombre muerto Y Caeria besando el pavimento.

Pero mucho antes de que fueran a conseguir su objetivo, fueron al telefono publico mas cercanano a darle su amenaza a Lincoln para que se cagase del susto y que para cuando ya no tuviera camino, finalizaria su venganza.

* * *

**Al fin recibi favs y follows (Aunque 1).**

**R****espuestas:**

**Guest: Que?**


	6. Amenazas

** Capitulo 5: Amenazas**

* * *

Aquella mañana Lincoln se desperto, se tomo un poco de un jarron de leche, paso por la sala de estar ignorando al tio lodge borracho y "dormido", dirigiendose a la parada del bus esperando a que llegara para ir a la escuela, sin saber lo que ciertos "haters" suyos dirian por telefono.

El dia transcurrio normal, Lincoln subio al bus topandose con Toby y andrea preguntandose si estaban ocupados con sus parientes, respondieron que no, podrian ir hoy a la arcade, fueron a clases, jugaron en el recreo, etc.

Al salir, cada uno fue a su casa, acordandose cuando se verian a jugar videojuegos y comer pizza y sobras de tortas de pasteles de cumpleaños.

Durante el camino a la casa de Lodge, el cual le valia el porque llego tarde, se topo con un telefono publico que sonaba sin parar, nadie fue a atenderlo, quien sabia, a lo mejor era una llamada equivocada y se largaron.

Pero a Lincoln le mordio la curiosidad, y atendio el telefono publico.

-Hola... - pregunto el albino sin saber quien, o quienes eran los que estaban detras de la linea.

-Hola... tarado. - dijo una voz muy familiar para Lincoln, una voz que Lincoln no quisiese escuchar en audiolibros, la de haber comprometido a Lincoln y cierta latina a algo de lo que no querian formar parte, Lori Loud.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que? ¿L-Lori? - pregunto el peliblanco con miedo en su voz.

-Hola Linky- la voz de Lori se oia muy amenazante y malefica. - ¿Cuanto ha pasado? Oh dejame hacer un retroceso...- ahi Lori perdio sus estribos. - ¡CUANDO ESCAPASTE DE AQUI COMO UN HOMOSEXUAL , HICISTE LLORAR A RONALDA Y VIVIMOS UN INFIERNO SUPREMO EN LA PRISION! Pero no te fies tanto hijo de perra. Acabaremos contigo junto a mi Bubuosito y a la indefensa Ronalda y disfrutaremos verte agonizar a ti y a tus complices. JAJAJAJAJA.

-Pero ustedes estaban en la carcel.

-Si . - Luan interfirio en la Linea. - pero salimos porque aprendimos la leccion, cosa que No, ¡Y ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS A PREPARAR UN REFUGIO PORQUE MIS BROMAS TE HARAN SANGRAR! JAJAJAJA ¿ENTIENDES? JAJAJAJA.

-By the way . - se escucho detras de la linea el acento britanico de la rockera. - Ya sabemos donde estas y como estan tus amigos. Asi que esto es solo para que bajes la guardia y que cuando no lo notes, No sabras que te apuñalo, suerte con eso, mariquita, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. - Y corto.

Lincoln no podia creer lo que sus oidos oyeron. Salieron de la prision y ahora buscaban venganza contra el.

Corrio lo mas que pudo para avisarles a Andrea y Toby.

En la tarde, aquel horario que acordaron para ir a la arcade, aparecieron aquellos chicos.

-Hola Lincoln. - dijeron al unizono.

-¿Entramos? - pregunto la joven Bennett.

-¡No, tengo que decirles algo! - dijo con prisa Lincoln llevandolos a un callejon de un antro.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Toby.

-Mis hermanas salieron de la prision. - dijo Lincoln y eso les dejo los ojos de plato a sus amigos.

-¿¡QUE?! - Preguntaron exaltados.

-Pero ¿no estaban en prision?- dijo Andrea.

-Fingieron que aprendieron, salieron en libertad y ahora deben de darme caza.- Respondio el peliblanco con miedo.

-Oh dios mio .- se dijo Toby para si mismo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Y Si le pedimos ayuda a tu tio? - lanzo esas preguntas Toby hacia a Lincoln.

-No, ahora que se hace de noche, el siempre va a un puticlub y llega tarde con una mirada dormida de satisfaccion, olor a fluidos y cerveza y dinero que le pagan por una noche.- dijo Lincoln asi como los tres se encogieron de hombros. - Tengo un plan. Suena cruel pero sera lo mejor. Contratare a los atletas de universidades mas orgullosos y presumidos para que ellas limpien el piso con sus horrendas caras, y nosotros escaparemos a un hotel a lo mas lejos de esta ciudad. Con respecto a Lodge, cuando vuelve de los stripp club, cae dormido con una cara de satisfaccion todo borracho y se despierta a la noche siguiente, asi que le valdra.

-Suena perfecto.- dijo Toby.

-Ahora manos a la obra. - dijo Lincoln empezando su plan.

Unas horas despues...

-¿Con que eso quieres que hagamos?

-Si, no tengan piedad, hagan lo que quieran. - indico Lincoln.

-Si, ya me quiero quitar estas ganas.

-Bueno nos vemos.- dicho esto Lincoln, y sus dos amigos tomaron un taxi llendo a las afueras de Conifer a un hotel a refugiarse.

Si fracasaban, Lincoln tendria la ultima carta que jugar en ese juego: alertar a toda la policia, mintiendo por supuesto, que rodeen a los Louds y a los hermanos santiago y que se los llevasen presos, no por 6 años, si no de por vida.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	7. Mercenarios traviesos

** Capitulo 6: Mercenarios traviesos**

* * *

A lo muy cerca de Conifer, de donde salieron de Greeley, se encontraban unos dementes que buscaban saldar cuentas pendientes con Lincoln por algo que lo llevaron a un problemon.

Se sentian muy cerca de Conifer, las Louds lo asesinarian, Bobby lo castraria y Ronnie Anne se suicidaria con el para que ninguna prostituta se lo robe.

Pensarian que ninguna ancla les impediria el paso, que lograrian su venganza...

-Muy pronto Linky, muy pronto. ¡JAJAJA!

Hasta que...

-Buenas buenas primores. - los Louds se detuvieron de paso al escuchar unas voces y se voltearon viendo que eran unos 5 chicos que parecian ser de universidades, 2 de ellos atletas y los otros simples bravucones. - Estan muy sexys a la luz de la luna. - hubo silencio incomodo y suspensivo.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Bobby rompiendo el silencio.

-No tenemos por que decirles algo. Me contrataron para destrozarles sus cuerpos. - dijo el primero.

-¿Con que serian violenarios eh? - pregunto Ronnie. Otro silencio Incomodo. Que fue roto por sus carcajadas psicoticas. - JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Aquellos tipos comenzaron a irritarse.

-Miren niños, no se que hacen aqui, asi que larguense, tenemos cuentas pendientes con un hijo de puta peliblanco.- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Hablan de Lincoln Loud? - pregunto el 5to.

-Si ese mismo. - dijo Lana. -No se como lo conocen, solo se que si contrato... ¡A UNOS BASTARDOS PARA NO ENFRENTARSE COMO EL MACHOTE QUE DICE SER! ¡VERA LAS VIBORAS QUE SOMOS POR DENTRO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿No lo entienden tontas? El mismo Lincoln Loud, nos llamo para que se refugiara a lo lejos, en donde nunca sabran. - dijo el tercer rufian.

-Sin mas preambulos. - el lider se quito los pantalones y sus colegas hicieron lo mismo. - Venimos a cumplir nuestra parte. Venimos bien erectos.

-¡¿Que quieren de nosotros?! - pregunto Lucy hirbiendole la sangre al ver las intenciones de esos hijos de perra.

-Lincoln nos dijo que podiamos divertirnos con ustedes. - dijo el 4to rufian.

-Podiamos hacerles lo que quisieramos con ustedes y Sangrarian. - el 2do sonrio pervertidamente.

-Y desde que entramos a la pubertad, perderemos la virginidad con alguno de ustedes infelices, no nos importa si son hombres o mujeres. Ahora... jeje. - los rufianes se pusieron en pose de ataque.- Preparen sus anos. - se lanzaron fuertemente contra aquellas personas que les quitaron la ropa, quedando los dos desnudos, introduciendo sus miembros en la entrada abierta en sus entre piernas y comenzaron a darles muy duro contra el piso.

-¡AH! ¡AH! - grito la castaña rockera llorando.

-¡DETENGANSE PENDEJOS! - ordeno Lisa.

-¡CALLENSE SUMISAS! - dijo el 2do rufian, y saco un cuchillo, el 1ro saco un bate con clavos, y el 3ro, 4to y 5to Sacaron 2 fierros y una pistola.

El rufian #2 decapito a Lisa y apuñalo a Lily..

El rufia dieron a la carga golpeando brutalmente a Lori, Bobby, Luan y Lola matandolas "clavandoles" los fierros por su garganta atravezandoles la piel de sus entre piernas matandolas.

El 5to disparo A Lana Luna y Lynn hasta dejarlos como coladores dejandolas perder sangre muriendo.

El primer rufian con el bate le dio de forma muy salvaje y loca a Leni y Lucy dejandolas como un cerdo en medio de un tiroteo.

Dejando a Ronnie como sobreviviente, se unieron los 5 juntos para lanzar el ataque final, pero Ronnie impulsada por la sed de sexo y venganza, respondio el golpe, Con uno mas fuerte como los de Super smash Brothers, golpeandolos contra una pared, sacandole dientes y sangre, prosiguio a golpearlos a los 5 con mucha fuerza, sacandoles piel, aprovechando en ese momento para que al primer rufian le sacase la cabeza, y a los 4 restantes intentando escapar, les paso su puño por sus pechos arrancandoles sus corazones y comiendolos, y con el bate con clavos les dio mas salvaje que sus golpes, dejandolos como alguien que no se agaunto dentro de un incendio.

-Ahora mi conejito ¡NADA ME ALEJARA DE TU LADO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- grito Ronnie como yandere en su objetivo de hacer a su Linky suyo corriendo, con todos escondiendose en sus casas.

Sin saber que Lincoln estaba a un paso antes que ella.

* * *

**Al fin recibi favs y follows (Aunque 1).**

**R****espuestas:**

**Guest: Que?**


	8. Descansa en pedazos

** Capitulo 8: Descansa en pedazos**

* * *

Lincoln, Andrea y Toby llegaron al motel que se encontraba en el centro de Conifer. Se introdujeron en la recepcion diciendo que tenian enanismo y los dejaron pasar.

La llave de la habitacion que les toco para 3 era la habitacion D45, A 4 pisos de la planta baja.

Tardaron 32 segundos en llegar, pero ahora aprovecharian lo que les quedase de vida.

Abrieron la puerta y no estaba nada mal la habitacion.

Dos camas, una para una y otra para dos, un televisor en su frente, el baño estaba a la esquina, se veia muy acogedora.

Contemplaron aquel lugar, y se lanzaron a la cama gozando de lo tan suave que estaba (Ademas de calentita) que prendieron la tele a ver dibujos o si habia algo interesante en el noticiero.

O mas bien dicho una alerta.

-Noticias de ultima hora. Estamos con Michael Alberts.

-Gracias. Tenemos informe aqui de una niña desquiciada identificada como Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago, corriendo a puro dar por las calles asesinando a inocentes en su camino con un bate repleto de clavos o con cabezasos inimaginables. - muestra videos de lo que ha hecho Ronnie Anne corriendo estando cerca del hotel. - les recomendamos que se encierren en sus casas Y Que se refugien lo que puedan.

Andrea apago el tele.

-¿¡Oh no?! ¡¿Ahora que haremos?! - se pregunto la chica Bennett desesperada.

-Recuerda lo que les dije antes de venir a escondernos aqui. - Lincoln agarro un telefono del hotel y empezo a marcar a la policia para tenderle una trampa a Ronnie.

Con Ronnie habiendo dejado de correr ahora caminando amenazante pensando que ahi su Linky debia ocultarse, cosa que era cierto, a finalizar lo que mas a fantaseado desde que salio del tutelar.

-¡AHORA NADIE TE SEPARARA DE MI LADO! ¡JAJAJAJA-

Su victoria que casi la alcanza la estropeo unos policias que la acribillaron hasta dejarla muerta perdiendo mucha sangre llevandose el cadaver a la morgue del hospital.

Lincoln y sus amigos adentro celebraron que ya no tendrian nada de porque preocuparse o de acobardarse que se acostaron y se fueron a dormir en la misma cama.

* * *

**Respuestas:**

**J0nas Nagera: de hecho Lana Tambien murio se me olvido ponerla al momento de escribir, de hecho ya lo re corregi tanto en Wattpad como en esta plataforma.**


	9. Entre tres

** Capitulo 9: Descansa en pedazos**

* * *

Habian pasado 7 años desde la muerte de Los Louds y de Bobbie y de Ronnie en una ocasion para celebrar la paz y la tranquilidad, aprovechando que el tio Lodge se habia ido a Las Vegas por dinero y sexo, decidieron pasar el fin de semana en una cabaña en el bosque como para celebrar que ahora las louds estaban muertas, aunque Lincoln tenia el plan de declarar sus sentimientos a Toby y a Andrea.

Y tener su primera vez.

Empacaron en sus mochilas lo necesario, ropa, alimentos (Para el almuerzo, merienda, desayuno y cena), shampoo y celulares para estar en contacto.

Pidieron permiso a los señores Bennett y kay de ir alli, les concidieron el permiso, pero tan solo les dijeron que se cuidaran.

Partieron el viernes desde las 15.31 y llegaron a las 17.08, estaban en el centro, probablemente lo mas profundo del bosque y llegaron a la cabaña en donde se iban a hospedar.

Y entraron viendo que era muy acogedor empezando por la sala.

Luego subieron a ver como era la habitacion para 3 en donde iban a dormir los 3 muy bien calentitos.

Y era mas que comoda y acogedora.

Aun que para Lincoln seria el perfecto lugar para perder sus virginidades, valiendole una cerveza las consecuencias de no usar condon.

Visitaron el baño y era de lo mas cool.

Primero hicieron la merienda, de sus mochilas sacaron para comer unas Oreo Cheeseburger y para tomar unas Pepsi Blue.

Tras merendar ellos, aprovechando el tiempo que tenian hasta que anochesiese, fueron a dar un paseo al bosque, tiraron piedras a un lago, tomaron fotos de animales, paso el tiempo hasta que ya era de noche, las 20.30, y fueron de nuevo a la cabaña.

Vieron una peli, acabo a las 21.50, ya para las 22.00 aprovecharon para cenar y sacaron unos sandwiches y latas de coca sabor cereza.

Tras su cena, vieron que el reloj marcaba las 22.22, se fueron a dar una ducha, cada uno hizo su turno, espero que el otro saliera y se pusieran sus tunicas.

Tras que los 3, turnando, terminaran de darse un baño, vieron lo tarde que era (Las 23.27) y fueron a la cama cada uno cerro los ojos para que se pusieran sus pijamas, Toby y Lincoln vieron la pijama de Andrea, quedaron medio enbobados por su figura como fue evolucionando a traves del tiempo.

Toby y el peliblanco se quitaron sus tunicas quedando solo en ropa interior, y se subieron a la cama.

Era bien calida y acogedora, para Lincoln Loud era la hora.

-Oigan chicos...- intento el albino hablar.

-¿Si? - dijeron Tobias y Andrea al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo algo que decirles. Algo que yo guarde por mucho tiempo y eso es que, yo comenze a sentir algo por ustedes, algo mas que solo amigos, no me vean como un enfermo o un rarito, es que yo... Los amo. A ustedes y nadie mas. Solo quiero tener un triangulo amoroso. Al diablo con la sociedad, los pensamientos de hoy en dia ¿que hay de mal el amor entre 3 personas?

Conmovidos por esas palabras dijeron lo proximo:

-Nosotros... Tambien te amamos Lincoln.

Entre los 3 se dieron un beso con pasion, Toby y Lincoln sintieron su pene ponerse erecto, los 3 se desnudaron, por naturaleza, Lincoln puso su miembro en la boca de Andrea mientras Toby se le vino por su recto haciendo que la chica soltara mascullos de placer mientras se venian en ella.

Se tocaron sus partes nobles volviendose a excitar, Toby puso su pene dentro del recto de Lincoln y el puso su pene en el recto de Andrea, de nuevo se vinieron.

Como acto final volvieron a tocarse las partes nobles volviendo a excitarse y Toby asi como Lincoln introdujeron sus dos miembros en la vagina de Andrea, lo hicieron con fuerza mientras se corrieron dentro de ella perdiendo sus virginidades.

El triangulo amoroso cayo a la cama todos cansados con sudor recorriendo su piel, dandose el beso de las buenas noches y durmiendo concluyendo asi esta historia. ¿Iban a tener hijos? Bueno eso solo lo diria el destino.

* * *

**Fin**

**Ojala les haya gustado mis sexys lectores.**


End file.
